Terrible Things
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: Yep she knew about the whole mafia bit. And yet Tsuna still thought that they (more like Kyoko because she is really dense) didn't notice all the fighting. With flames! And geez if the fact that she could do the same didn't surprise her. She discovered that, got attacked, and made some new friends on the same day. Man wasn't she a busy girl. 2786. assassin!Haru-centric. Rated M
1. Terrible things

**The story is inspired by April Smith, I own nothing but the plot.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the bids were chirping, and Haru had killed again. Granted it was self-defense but it didn't make the death less of a well, death. But that no longer bothered her, she had made her peace with killing a long time ago. Yes, this had been going on for quite some time, being targeted by hired hands. And attempt after attempt Haru had done what she needed to and at first it scared her, terrified her that she had stolen another persons life. That her pristine hands were sullied with red. She had become troubled behind her mask of smiles and she had made people, her friends, her love worry and she knew she had to fix it. But to her relief reason had kicked in, whispering words that eased her conscience and wiped her hands clean. Even now she could hear the hushed voice consoling her as she carefully cleaned off her custom gun and slipped it back into the hostler hidden under her skirt.

_If she hadn't killed them then she would have been dead._

_They attacked first._

_You could have been hurt or worse Kyoko would have been._

Because rest assured she wasn't the only one being hunted. Her best friend, her naïve best friend was up on the kill board for twice as much. The Sun guardian's sister and a friend and crush (Haru grimaced) of the Decimo. Yep, she knew about the whole mafia boss bit. She knew of it the moment that adorable baby (or not) named Reborn said he was a Mafioso. She had seen the look in his eyes, cold and calculating. Watching her reaction, and react she did. Disbelief, rage, and a sound slap to Tsuna's face. She didn't have to hit him so hard but hey, fear made her stronger. But if that didn't convince her then those creepy skinny gray colored things, that flock of yellow birds following her home from school, and Shamal appearing out if nowhere to save her gave Haru a confirmation. And yet Tsuna still thought that they (more like Kyoko because she is really dense) didn't notice all the fighting. With flames! And geez if the fact that she could do the same didn't surprise her. She discovered that, got attacked, and made some new friends on the same day. Man wasn't she a busy girl.

* * *

Haru wanted to leave, she couldn't handle this anymore. Watching this and knowing what was going on made her heart sputter and clench. She had left a perfectly good cake on her table just waiting to be eaten! She jumped up from the bench she was sitting on with Kyoko and smiled sheepishly when she saw the bemused look on her face.

"I'm guessing somewhere in the world there's pastry that needs to be eaten?"

"Haru's sorry Kyoko-Chan but it's strawberry vanilla filled." She apologized, clasping her hands in front of her and bowed.

The blonde laughed and waved her off. "It's fine just be sure to tell me how it taste later, kay?"

"Of course I will, you're my cake-buddy. See ya later!" She called waving frantically back toward her retreating figure. Slowing as she rounded the corner she moved to a stop. A small frown marring her cute features, she had no inclination to go home and eat said sweet. She had just wanted to get away from what was coming toward them or rather her. Tsuna and the others. Though it was all of them she knew the real reason he was coming over. Her love was coming to visit his love. She had seen the way his eyes had run over her and onto Kyoko, seen the light spark within and she couldn't, wouldn't stay and torture herself. So she ran, though she doubted that anyone noticed.

But she wasn't mad, no she accepted this with an approving smile. Though that didn't stop it from hurting. Sighing she decided to go hang out somewhere she wasn't in the way, down near the creek. Not many people hung around there so she could count on being alone with her mind. Or so she thought.

* * *

The moment her feet hit the edge of the bank she felt eyes watching her every move. She felt her muscles slowly begin to tense but something, an urge, a voice within her told her to relax, pretend to be oblivious. That this was a danger she could overcome if she just listened. So listen she did, breathing deep she sighed and began to walk along the edge. She cast mutinous glances into the water and did the next thing the urge told her. _Talk._

"He's so oblivious." She mumbled, narrowing her eyes and donned a scowl. "Haru only wanted for him to be in love with her but instead he looks at Haru's friend. Who even does that?" She felt the eyes burn into the back of her head at the mention of her name and resisted the urge to cringe. She wanted nothing more then to turn around and bolt but the urge stopped her, whispering for her to continue. Steeling her nerves she rambled on.

"Haru had tried to measure up but who could compared to Kyoko-Chan, the perfect girl." She bent down and picked up a peddle, spending a second observing it, contemplating sending it into the clear flow in front of her. Her grip tightened around the circular stone.

"She's so beautiful, she's so smart, she's the best, she's Namimori's idol! If she was so AMAZING then how come my elite school didn't try to recruit her? Because she's not close to being perfect and she's not better than me!" She fumed as she felt her eyes burn with tears, flinging the stone into the knee-deep water. Sinking down into a crouch she buried her face into her hands and moaned. God how bitter did she sound! She just openly bashed her best friend! How low was she? Her jealousy was gross and didn't fit her, she looked better with a grin. But if there was one thing she was sure of it was this.

"Tsuna's stupid."

Three things happened at once. She realized Tsuna wasn't stupid, just ignorant. The urge (which she decided to call IH aka Inner Haru) was screaming for her to move. And there was something flying toward her.

Haru's body moved, quicker than she would have thought, diving sideways her shoulder hit the ground and she rolled. Coming up to her knees she looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from.

_Quick to your left!_

Haru darted to the side, the sun glinted off of the metal. Blades! Someone was shooting knives at her! What? Why?

_No time to figure it out, above you!_

Haru raised her head and saw six large swords, hovering in mid-air. Aimed. Right. At. Her!

Move! Now! Back she went, her body bent into an arch and she backhand springed out of the line of fire, escaping barely. Lines on red appearing up and down her legs, stinging slightly. But at least she was breathing, thank God for gymnastics.

"Hmm, it seems I miscalculated. I never do that.". A curious voice mused, making Haru's back go rigid. That voice, she didn't like it. It wasn't the actual sound of it that repulsed her infact it sounded pleasant, no it was the underlying currents of depravity and perversion. It made her want to vomit.

"Not going to say anything? Not going to beg for your life? Offer me an exchange?" His eyes wandered over her form. "I'm sure we can find something." Her lips curled and she let out a sound of utter disgust.

"I'd never defile myself with such scum!" She snarled snapping out of her usual speech pattern, surprised at the venom in her tone and pleased that her words didn't shake with fear. "I'd rather die!" He smiled coldly, the 'playful' air he had before disappeared.

"How amusing you are little mouse, since you entertain me so I'll grant your wish." He raised his hand and the blades that were lodged in the ground flew at her.

"Die!"

She jumped back trying to avoid the sharp edges thrusted at her. Her body was bending in ways she would have thought impossible and it was straining. She fell to the ground, hissing when she felt the slide of metal against her skin. Damnit, she was getting slower and had the sneaking suspicion he was only toying with her. Bleeding her dry as torture before going in for the kill. Her instinct was commanding her to move but her body felt sluggish and heavy. Like she was submerged in water and slowly drowning. She struggled to her feet only to fall back to the dusty ground.

_Poison_. The voice hissed.

"Ah, so it finally kicked in? Took longer than I thought. You have my applause girl, you have a stronger will. Sadly I will have to break it."

"W-what...did...y-you-"

"Do? Yes, what indeed. You're smart enough to go to that elite school of yours, you're smart enough to figure it out."

She went silent. "Poison." She gasped, finding that small action painful.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the kid a prize." He chuckled and Haru wanted nothing more than to smack that smug smile off his creepy face.

"You see, these blades are special. They are tipped in a specific poison that I invented, it only affects flame users which is lucky for me, that you have that ability. But if it just so happened that you were a simple girl my plain knives would have had the same effect." He explained and Haru was confused. "Though I'm surprised you have one."

"I'm not...I-I don't...have a...f-fla-ame."

"Of course you do girl, my poison wouldn't have work if you didn't." He snapped and Haru was floored. If she did have this kick ass power that Tsuna and the others have then where was it?

"Well its been nice but I have a paycheck to pick up. It was nice meeting you Ms. Haru." He said jovially.

"Speak...f-for yours-self." She gritted out, ignoring the spasm of her limbs as she struggled to move away from the oncoming man.

She didn't want to die but as his arm sailed through the air she figured that pretty soon she would become very much acquainted with the idea. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow...but it never came. She mulishly clenched her teeth, he was probably toying with her. Waiting for her peek out to open before ending her so he could see the look in her eyes when he did. If she was going to be killed, she'd do it giving the murderer the least amount of satisfaction. Finally the sound of an enraged shout made turn to attention. There stood the assassin, blood running down his arm, and an expression of twisted fury on his face. But the fury wasn't directed at her rather it was pointed at the tall dark skinned boy in front of her. His weapon was similar to the others, multiple guns positioned in the air aimed at the other. But his seemed...much more intimidating.

"Treshia! What the fuck are you doing here?" Haru blinked, so that's her saviors name. It was pretty.

"Nothing, was just wandering through town. Happened across a fight, here to stop it."

"This has nothing to do with you, leave!"

Treshia smiled, but it was very far from happy.

"I'm pretty sure when a bastard like you attempts to kill my sky it involves me Green."

"That's not possible! They would have told us she was _La Fascia dei Tanti's_ Decimo!"

"That's just it, no one knows. She's been a secret choice." His guns cocked. "And you just broke a treaty." The bullets flew clashing against metal. And Haru saw how inadequate Green was compared to Treshia.

"How good to you think your imitation of _Le Tanti Armi_ is? Because I think it's crap." No wonder he was being beaten, he was battling the original weapon wielder!

She watched the fight as they occasionally moved out of her of sight only to move back in. It was clear who was going to win and it made her nearly cry with hope. But she had learned to not hope until your sown seeds had sprouted so back to waiting she went.

"Its not so bad, it had a few tricks up it's sleeve!" He said and his 'tricks' involved his last remaining sword to break off into little daggers and began to hurl themselves at Treshia. Which he easily avoided by jumping out of the way.

"If you want to kill me you'll have to do much better."

Green snickered. "How said anything about killing you? My only target is the girl."

Treshia turned only to watch the knives race to meet Haru. She had manages to push herself up right and was staring wide eyed ahead of her.

Haru watched as Treshia headed toward her but knew he wouldn't make it. Her heart was thudding in her chest and soon it wasn't the only thing causing her pain. She looked down, blood spewing out of her mouth and saw the daggers firmly embedded into her stomach. Haru coughed, this was it she was going to die. Her breathe was going to stop and she was never going to show everyone what she was made of. She was going to die with regrets.

_And your regrets, what are they? _The voice, it was back. At least Haru wasn't going to die alone_. Tell me your regrets._

She thought back her thoughts scrambled but found what she was looking for. There was unsurprisingly alot, she regretted not signing up for nationals, not enjoying every flavor of cake she could, not socking Gokudera one, not confessing her love to Tsuna properly, but most of all she regretted not having enough power to protect herself and her friends. If they were after her then what about Kyoko? Yes that was her regret and now she'd be weak forever.

_Would you like your chance again?_

Haru thought about it, her mind going dim but not before a soft 'yes' was heard.

_Then I'll give it to you._

And that's when she felt it. Like an explosion of heat, flinging the metal lodged within her away. From in her core she could feel it boil and fester, churning and spreading until-

Something exploded, her. And she was completely surrounded by orange flames as they consumed everything around her. From her place she reached out a single hand and pointed. Her fire raced to do her bidding, encompassing Green quickly. Swallowing him up, draining away his life painlessly. Which was alot more then he would have done for her.

"Pull back!" Treshia shouted, concern lacing his tone.

Confused she attempted the physically grasp at the raging inferno around her but found the flames merely conformed to her touch.

"I don't understand!"

"The fire! Pull them back!"

"I don't know how!" She cried.

"Concentrate! Control! Command! They are a part of you, treat them like it!"

Haru nodded, she could do this. All she had to do was listen.

**Concentrate.**

She closed her eyes, envisioning her at the center of the fray. The whirling power around her and she breathed deep.

**Control.**

She shaped the mind-fire, coaxing it into stability. She held it, nurtured it, felt it as an extension of herself.

**Command.**

She clenched her hands and Haru pulled, the paths connecting the generator and energy pulsed as she called them back. They receded, crawling nimbly back into her body. Disappearing on contact with her skin creating a warm residual feeling. Letting out a sigh of fatigue Haru glanced over.

"Treshia Neket." He smiled, walking toward her.

"Haru Miura." And what happened next probably wasn't smart to do, but she did it anyway. She fainted.

* * *

When Haru awoke she felt like wet sand and hearing arguing voices. And let her tell you, it was not fun! Moving from her spot on the bed she moaned softly at the feeling of her stretched muscles. They protested movement and Haru wasn't really trying to stop that boycott but she had to figure out where she was. Moving upright, she cautiously peered around the room. It seemed normal enough but so did the creek.

Wait, the creek! The assassin guy Green and her savior Treshia. Now that she remembered the one of the voices in the hall sounded similar to his base like tone.

"I'm telling you Anela, it was the best thing to do. She doesn't have enough control and too much power."

"I realize that but why _Il Sigillo Del di quattro Suns_? Did it have to be that one?" A feminine voice queried, harsh and demanding.

Haru blinked, what seal?

"You know it did."

A deep breathe. "Yes I guess I did. But what now?"

"We train her, though I suspect there won't be too much to do. She called her flames back without alot of resistance, and she seems to have a strong will."

"I hope you're right, it would be useless if we broke her."

A nervous laugh. "Yeah, it would." Haru cold sweated, what did these people have in store for her?

Swallowing she timidly called out, her voice wavering slightly.

"H-hello?"

The hallway went quiet and Haru slowly edged out of bed.

Wandering lightly over to the door she pushed it ajar.

"Haru heard you talking, it didn't mean to eavesdrop but you were kinda loud."

"Good," The girl said, striding in. "It makes our job easier, less to explain."

"Explain what?"

"That you're the new Decimo."

She said cleaning out her ears and this made Haru look at her. Caramel and dark brown met, shocked clashed with bored. The girl Anela was a plain girl, ordinary proportioned features of a little above average beauty. She had short cropped hair and the same skin as Treshia.

"What she means is we would like it if you were to assume the place as our leader."

"Why are you saying it like she has a choice?"

"Because she does." Haru shifted her eyes and they landed on him. Like she saw before he was tall and quite handsome with long silky black hair tied at his nape. His eyes were a burning obsidian and quite pretty.

"So what you're saying is that Haru is the tenth boss of your mafia group."

"Family." Treshia corrected with a smile. "We're more like a family than anything."

"You want Haru to join your family then?"

"I would like that very much."

Haru stared at him. The sincerity in his voice true but Haru was already loyal to Tsuna and what could they do with a useless girl like her? She wasn't strong or anything like that what could she do?

"A hell of alot if you just tried."

Haru gasped and whirled around her eyes disbelieving, had she just-

"Read your mind?" She nodded mutely.

"Naw, you just suck at hiding your emotions but don't worry we'll correct that."

Haru clenched her hands. "Haru can't be your leader."

"And why not?"

"Because Haru can't."

"That's not an answer, why not?"

"Haru just told you-"

"No what you told me was crap, why not?"

"Anela leave it alo-"

"No Treshia! I want an answer and the garbage she's telling us is not cutting it! Why not!"

"Because I'm weak!" She screamed her frame shaking in anger, her eyes narrowed and glistening with tears. "I almost died because of my weakness! I couldn't do anything against him and it frustrates me!" Her fingers raked roughly through her hair, tugging at the chocolate strands.

"Like always I end up getting saved by _everyone_ though I supposedly have this super fire power I can't even control it-"

"We can teach you."

Haru paused, leveling her burning gaze toward the girl opposite of her.

"What?" Haru snapped.

"I don't like repeating myself so listen and listen good, I said if you're so afraid of being weak, we can teach you how to unlock the seals." Anela reached out and tugged at her collar revealed one of four tattoo like markings of a miniature blazing sun located on her heart.

"This locks your away your flames and you can learn to control them."

Haru's eyes widened.

"But you have to join and become our sky, become a pillar of support and foundation. Become strong."

Haru through glassy eyes met her gaze and nodded.

"I'll do it." Her tone soft but steely.

Anela grinned. "Come one then girly, let's introduce you to the others."

* * *

Stepping away from the body she looked around, she had been here for a while and she had to meet up with everyone in a while. She glanced down at herself and scowled at the state of her school uniform. It was the fifth one this week! It seemed like they were getting better and better, though she had yet to pull out any stops it was starting to worry her. She would have to modify her training schedule so she could fit improve more, she was doing this for her family. She'd die before she let any harm come to them. She wished she could go straight to the compound instead of to the gang but she had already blown off a few things and they would start to get suspicious if she didn't show. She made her way to her house quickly and hopped into the shower to clean the grim off. Grimacing at the bleeding scratched fanning her midsection she began to gingerly wash them. She would have a bandage them up after this, wounds would cause complications though. Peeking her head out of the curtain she looked at the clock, she had 30 minutes before she had to leave. She could work with that.

15 minutes later she climbed out and into a towel, running into her room she quickly rummaged through her dresser and pulled out the bandages and salve. Sitting on the edge of her bed she brimmed the edges of the marks hissing when it stinged. Taking a breathe she wrapped the white stripes securely around her stomach before she donned a pair of shorts, a pink tee shirt, and black converse. Brushing her hair out into its usual ponytail she jumped down her stairs, careful not to throttle her wounds and headed out the door. Slamming it behind her she smiled, it really was a beautiful day.

**Yepp new story, sigh. I just gots ideas I needs ta share. I know most dont like OC'S but they are merely here for plot reasons, no Oc/original characters ever! Other stories will be updated. Italian phrase #1- The Band of the Many- it's a cover name. #2- The many weapons. #3- The seal of the four suns.**


	2. Secret Recluse and Days Out

**Okay so I'm back and like my schedule said every Sunday an update. **

"Ah, Haru you made it!" Kyoko smiled looking over to the girl who stood panting with her hands on her knees. It wasn't as if she was really out of breath but to them she wasn't the most athletic though she was a gymnast. So like that it would stay. Luckily she was used to working while hurt, thanks to that slave driver Anela. The evil hag had even given her a damn mission today! Get rid of the competition and recruit the new blood her cute little button butt! She was the devil! How in the world was she supposed to do that with all of them crowding her?

"Yeah, Haru didn't have any practice today and Haru missed you guys." She beamed in greeting letting her eyes roam over the group, yep they were all accounted for from Gokudera to Chrome. Even the aloof skylark had made an appearance though Haru suspected Reborn had offered the prefect a spar if he attended. And as usual the baby hitman was perched on top of Tsuna's head and was staring straight at her. She resisted the urge to frown under that piercing gaze and settled for a quick assessment. She had done everything like usual, she came with a smile, acted benign, and was perky as ever. So why the look? But as her sight zeroed in on Tsuna's big brown peepers she nearly cursed and rushed over to capture the boy in a super tight hug.

"Hi Tsuna! Haru missed you most of all!" She squealed, ignoring Gokudera's 'Stupid woman, get off the boss' spiel and proceeded to crush all of Tsuna's delicate bones. He was still so precious even at the age of 16.

"H-Haru!" He sputtered trying to subtly move away from her, his gaze flickering over to Kyoko though the girl bore a smile about the situation. This time Haru frowned, though it was hidden behind his red 27 shirt. Pulling away she turned putting her back to him to give her answering 'I'm not stupid you, stupid man!' bit.

Soon enough like always Yamamoto and Tsuna began to try to calm down the fight and like always Gokudera calmed his man tits for the 'tenth'.

Another thing that pissed Haru off, they said suspicious things like that and none of the 'civilian' friends thought any thing of it. She glanced over to Kyoko but the girl looked as flowery as she always did. Like come on! A few month old-looking baby could walk and talk like an adult! Though the baby was freaking adorbs didn't excuse anything, okay, maybe it did but whatever! TF is going on with today's youth!

"So what are we doing today Tsu-kun?"

Yeah what are we doing Tsu-kun? Okay so maybe she had avoided the group for more than just the training. So what she was a little bitter, maybe Anela was rubbing off on her. Internally shaking her head, Haru decided to just ignore it. They were her friends and she would support it.

"Uh, an Amusement P-park just opened Kyoko and um, I thought it would be cool if we all went together." Queue shaky smile. Haru internally jumped for joy, it was exactly where her mission was! Hallelujah! In your face Anela!

Kyoko's flower bloom background dropped and Tsuna near dropped with excitement.

"Uwah!~ That's a great idea, isn't it Haru?"

She blinked, drawn out of her 'Gonna completely complete dis mission' thoughts.

"Stupid woman weren't you listening to the Tenth?" Gokudera screams and Haru resisted the HUGE urge to punch that annoying as heck face.

"Yes Haru was you Baka! If you gave Haru time to answer without opening your freaking big mouth than maybe Haru could have replied." She growled, narrowing her eyes. She watched him start in confusion before choosing to stay silent. Good boy.

Her black mood took a 360 turn to sunny ville. "Of course it is, what else could be expected from Haru's future husband. We can test the cakes there together." She chirped, clapping her hands but she knew Tsuna wasn't going to do it. Not with her anyways. But it didn't matter she had stuff to do at the park anyways, people to see, others to kill.

"That's sounds fun, I can help right?" Kyoko asked, grasping Haru's hands. Oh sugar honey iced tea.

"If the tenth is going then so I am!"

"Maa, maa I'd love some cake."

"Nobody asked you baseball freak!"

"Lambo-sama wants grape!"

And from there the agreements started though Hibari most likely wouldn't stick around, his duty waited for no one. Like that helped at all! Maybe if Reborn would leave she could get away with less intervention.

"Yeah Dame-Tsuna, it'll be your treat." The hitman smirked kicking the back of his student's head.

"Hieeee! Why'd you do that Reborn?" He whined, rubbing the growing welt on his cranium.

"You were thinking disrespectfully."

"Dang mind reading baby." He mumbled which only got him a mallet to the head. Haru cringed, seems her tutor had a rival for the worst out here.

* * *

A half an hour later they stood outside if the park gates and Haru had decided that she would go off and 'ride' some rides by herself.

"Haru's going to go check out the rides!" She said excitedly, but it wasn't for the park. She wanted to test out her new move she developed and work out any kinks. She took of running but Tsuna's voice stopped her.

"You shouldn't go off alone Haru." And she was surprised at how firm his tone was. But whether it was from hanging with Band or from her own bull-headed personality, and though she could understand his concern Haru couldn't stand being told what to do.

"Haru's only going to go look at rides, nothing else."

"I realize but someone should go with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Tsuna it's just an amusement park, you act like something bad is going to happen." Not to me anyways.

"You never know what could happen Haru, you're not a fighter and I don't want to see you get hurt." She shifted back, what a blow to her pride and he didn't even realize what he did. Clenching her hands she slightly narrowed her eyes, it was almost unnoticeable but the movement was still there and by the surprised lift of Reborn's eyebrows she knew he caught it. Dammit!

Haru internally seethed and she knew some of it showed on her face because of her best friends worried frown. But what did he really know? She wasn't Kyoko she could take care of her own damn self. Turning around she stomped away.

"Fine then I'll bring the stupid man with me." She spat venom lacing her tone.

"W-wait up you stupid woman, you heard the Tenth I'm your baby sitter!"

Tsuna watched his friends scramble after the girl and he let his brows furrow as his eyes glowed slightly with a faint orange glow.

**Ohhhh snap, HDW is coming into play. And I know some will be like 'oh Haru is nice and understanding and not spiteful' or whatever. But she still a teenage girl with teenage girl problems. And she been hanging with some less than presentable people, she bound to pick up on quirks. Review.**


	3. Do The Assignment! And Do It Right!

Haru was pissed beyond what she thought Tsuna would be able to piss her! Jesus, when she wanted the attention she was denied and cast aside but the moment she tried to get away from it they suddenly wanted her to stay! Well no! They couldn't have their icecream and eat it too! Tsuna could save his "concern" for Kyoko and her helplessness because _she_ was strong enough, _she _had training, _she_ could take very good care of herself. She let out a large huff of breathe, but these thoughts didn't stop her face from burning like it had caught on fire and she was made of dry grass. She sighed again, but this was why she fell in love with him. His devotion to his own, that was admirable. He was compassionate though he would sooner or later become a killer but she knew his heart would stay true and Haru hoped she could be the same. As long as she had something to fight for, something to protect, then she would be okay. She let another gush of air slip past her lips in defeat, thinking about how amazing her Tsuna was when that grossly familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

"God woman, will you stop your irritating sighing? You're doing it every five seconds!"

But there was other problem besides the over protectiveness of her friends, he eyes slide sideways. Her 'babysitter' the idiot. Though the man in her opinion was socially stupid he was loyal and would carry out his duty thus interfering with her own. Now what she needed was a distraction and as she saw the pink headed woman standing at a cotton candy stall she found just that.

"Look Gokudera! Tsuna's being attacked!" She called, yanking on his sleeve and pointing over to where his weakness was ordering food.

"The Tenth! Wher-ajfdnahenflkfmnh!" And bam! She was home free! Picking up his lax body she carried him over to a table and set him down. He was a big mafioso, he could handle himself. Though part of her wondered should she feel bad about doing this...Naw! Turning she set off, Anela hadn't given her specifics about her target so she assumed that they would be rather obvious. But it couldn't hurt to actually check, whipping out her phone she hit speed dial.

**_Doo Doo Doo, Doo-Dae-Doo-Doo, doo-DOO-DOO-DO-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOODOO!_**

Yepp, her ringtone was the Mario theme instead of the normal ringing. Haru had asked her how she did it but the only answer she got was "Like a G!". So she got Treshia to do itm problem solved. Now if only the dang woman would pick up!

**_Doo Doo Doo, Doo-Dae-Doo-Doo, doo-DO-_**

"Satan speaking, how many I reap your soul?"

Haru blanched and stopped walking. "Really Anela is that how you answer phones? That's not polite!"

"Kid who says I care about polite?"

"Hahi! I'm not a kid!"

"Ugh, I thought you had gotten over than annoying ass quirk!" She groaned and Haru blushed. So had she, around them she had dropped her adorable defense and started speaking straight. Though it had taken some time, she finally relaxed enough to speak like a normal human being. But apparently she hadn't been able to shake it all off, her signature Hahi! came out when flustered or angry. Haru didn't mind though, she thought it was kinda cute.

"So why did you call? Is the mission done?"

"No, you didn't give me any details. Who am I supposed to be recruiting and who am I supposed to be killing." She said in a low sedate tone, never know who could be listening.

"You're not smart enough to figure that out even with my training? Failure."

Haru gritted her teeth. "Then don't give me what I want, I'll go in there guns ablazing and shoot everyone. There problem solved."

"You have a horrible attitude."

"I learned from the best." She hissed.

"Touche."

Silence.

"You gonna tell me or what?"

"Fiiine, since you seem to be in a less than respectable mood. You're after a group of five people, the Septems, their main group Tiber have been threatening a potential ally and we can't have that. Take care of it and be careful they aren't the slack offs you've been facing so far."

"Thanks Anela, I've got this in the ba-" Haru's eyes widened, there not thirty feet away stood her friends with Gokudera sheepishly rubbing his head. Fuuuuuuu-

"I think there may be a problem with that." She whispered, darting into a sweets shop.

"And why is that?"

"_Complications_." She stressed, feeling her eye muscles tick.

"Oh yes, the unknowing _famiglia_. What do you want me to do?"

Haru sighed. "Send Alexii."

"That goof ass? Okay if you know what you're doing."

Haru nodded and tucked her phone away. She leaned over the counter and ordered one dippin' dots. Turning away with a smile there she stood in front of Reborn.

"Ah! Hi Reborn-san, don't you look very dapper in your little dinosaur suit!" She gushed bending down to his height, ignoring the faint twinge in her stomach. He simply observed her, his expression blank but his eyes critical like a heart attack. She refused to shiver or break eye contact, she merely drew a puzzled look on her face and cocked her head to the side.

"Reborn?"

He grunted, seemingly pleased with his evaluation. "Come the group is waiting."

Haru nodded and followed ecstatically behind the child, hm. Though her reception hadn't been that different from her other run ins with the baby hitman, this one seemed off. He was suspicious but after all of this time of course he would be, but he had nothing and didn't know the cause. There were reasons galore why she would become distant and wandering off and his first choice would probably be because of Tsuna and Kyoko. But if he was looking deeper he must think something else is wrong. She frowned minutely, she has been doing that alot lately. She would have to rectify the situation later because right now she had another to deal with. And as her gaze met a bright orange one, she knew she have a hell of a time getting things straight.

"Haru where have you been?" Damn it was that firm voice, she adopted the sheepish look Gokudera sported a little while earlier. Yepp, one hell of a time.

**Okay I'm happy this got a warm reception! Thanks to Spirit Kagome, Soaring Demoness, starrdaysha, and kp for their support. Review and enjoy!**


	4. Explain Cuz I Don't Understand!

Tsuna was on a whole new level of furious than he ever thought Haru could put him on. She had left Gokudera and could have been hurt and that would have torn him apart. And as he saw the sheepish but unrepentant look in her eyes he felt his narrow. They needed to talk, later when they had the chance. Haru was becoming more distant in the passing years but not in a noticeable way. She still came over, she still smiled and hugged him, but there was something off. Something that made her seem more reclusive than before and it made his intuition ring about something fierce, he wanted to know what.

* * *

_Kyoko's not here, neither are the kids and Bianchi._ _Fiddle sticks. _

Haru's eyes darted from face to face, each holding a different emotion. Curiosity worry, anger, they warred on expressions and Haru decided it was time to do damage control.

"Haru's sorry for leaving Gokudera unattended but Haru only was about thirty feet away at the ice cream shop getting something cold." She said, pointing behind her. All eyes shifted to and fro and she hoped they would see that she was still within the perimeter, that she truly didn't go far. By the looks of them they (namely the mafia folk) still looked disapproving. She walked toward the silver haired boy and stuck out her hand. "Haru thought you might have passed out from heat stroke and brought you this." That was a lie but she was so good at faking the truth, it flowed like water from her lips. Like she didn't know why he really passed out and hadn't purposely caused his descent into unconsciousness.

"T-thanks." Ah, no stupid woman this time, he must be really embarrassed or feeling disgraced about letting Tsuna down. She resisted the urge to pout, he didn't have to deal with an angry sky staring at him. Turning to finally face what felt like her impending doom, her eyes connected with Tsuna's.

"Haru though I appreciate you getting something for Gokudera's heat stroke, I would have preferred it if you came to get one of us before doing anything."

She wanted to roll her eyes but refrained, that would probably be seen as rude. See Anela's bad habits were rubbing off on her! "Tsuna Haru only went thirty feet, Haru didn't want to brother you with something as unimportant as this-"

"Your safety isn't unimportant Haru, you're a friend and I don't want to see you hurt." He interjected firmly and Haru felt her hackles rise.

"Why would anyone harm Haru here? It's just a park and Haru is just Haru." She didn't know why she expected him to come out and tell her anything but she did and his reply sorely disappointed her.

"You're a young defenseless girl alone. What other reasons would there be?"

Oh, how bad she wanted to prove him wrong. Show him that she could become strong, become someone who could protect him, protect all of them. But she couldn't, telling him about her skills would lead to how she discovered them, who taught her, and eventually to the band. And though she was loyal to the Vongola family they weren't officially apart of or linked to her family nor was she associated with theirs. She hoped to one day join but for now her place was to watch from the shadows. And from the shadows she'd observe with sharp eyes.

Haru blinked and let a dawning look of confusion and realization cover her features. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" She gnawed on her lip before nodding once before bending at the waist in a bow.

"Haru begs Tsuna-san's forgiveness, Haru never meant to cause anybody worry!" She apologized with an honest heart, she really hadn't and she felt bad for the extremes she had to go to. But then her training kicked in, the moral that had been instilled within her since day one replayed within her head. What's done is done for the sake of the family. Tsuna stood with a wide eyed bemused look on his face as he looked at her, his mouth moving uselessly.

"Are you gonna hurry up and forgive her or are you gonna let her stay like that all day to appease you?" Reborn said, jumping to land on Tsuna's shoulder. He gave his head a whack. "Let her up Dame-Tsuna, she already apologized formally."

"W-what? No! Ah, I'm sorry Haru. It's fine please stand up straight." He squeaked, his calm cool persona gone with the reprimand of Reborn. "Just next time be more careful."

She beamed at him. "Of course!" She'd work more to not get caught and set back.

* * *

They had ridden six rides and through each one Haru had squealed like a pig earning laughter from the stupid man. She could wield a weapon no problem but a crazy drop on a metal contraption with only a metal seat belt holding you down? Psh, a no. Don't get her wrong, she loved roller coasters or rather she had before the band had gotten to her. She paused, speaking of the band where the hell was Alexii? Her time limit was coming to a close and she would rather not hear Anela's snubbing words about how inadequate she was. The rain flame user was supposed to be here a while ago-

"LOOK, LOOK I WON THE PURPLE LION!" A jovial voice yelled, followed by muffled giggles and Haru turned around to see a blonde haired man with large stuffed toy sitting on his head dancing around the water race stall.

Looks like she found him.

**Okay I tried to keep Haru in character considering things and do you think I did a good job? I was going to have this come in during the Varia arc but I might stage this after all of that is done. Opinions anyone?**


End file.
